


Sombra e luminosidade

by Makitasama



Series: Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Boys' Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: A rebeldia de um anjo e o medo de um demônio uniu os dois, o lado fofo e o lado cruel por uma causa em comum, a liberdade.
Relationships: Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834





	Sombra e luminosidade

Ser um anjo é uma responsabilidade enorme, eu mal posso sair do meu mundo sem que comecem a me procurar e isso me causa medo, pois sinto que me controlam demais, que pouco posso viver e que não posso ter amigos.

— Sabe bem que é errado sair do seu posto.

Ouvir isso da minha irmã é assustador, justo ela que deveria me apoiar nas decisões está contra mim, é o meu pior pesadelo com toda certeza.

— Mas eu quero poder viver não só ficar observando o meu país de longe.

Ver um olhar tão frio e cruel já sinalizava o que eu sofreria mais tarde e tudo porque eu não aguento mais viver assim, os demônios tem mais liberdade, enquanto nós, anjos, precisamos ser robôs ambulantes.

— Isso é problema seu não da humanidade.

Era isso que eu precisava para finalmente sair de casa e desse planeta horrendo, empurrei-a para longe e derrubei-a no chão, nisso roubei a sua arma e atirei contra seu próprio corpo, observar o tanto de sangue saindo era incrível.

Foi então que continuei tais atos até chegar à fronteira e nela encontrei um ser oposto ao meu também irritado com o seu mundo, mas esse chorava pelas crueldades que deveria ser acostumado a presenciar.

— Você é o anjo que tanto comentam quanto a rebeldia e a crueldade, tenho nojo de seres como você.

— Por que sente nojo de mim? Porque é fraco, com certeza.

Despertei a sua raiva interior, agora sim é um demônio completo, é o que eu espero.

— Não sou fraco! Só sou dócil e gentil demais, então os outros da minha espécie adoram me manipular e isso me deixa irritado!

Surpreendi-me, pois falaram tudo errado para mim e aos outros anjos, esses comunicadores adoram uma guerra, só pode, mas quem não gosta, não é mesmo?

Nisso vi-o chorar mesmo que tentasse esconder essa ação.

— Por que está chorando?

— Só de pensar no que eles poderiam fazer comigo enquanto eu continuasse lá, deixa-me louco e sem rotas.

Isso é doentio, claro, eles são seres cruéis, lógico que seria doentio, mas por que eles abusariam de alguém só por ser mais fofo? Eu não entendo nada sobre essa espécie que às vezes tem cauda e às vezes tem chifres, assim como eles não endentem a minha espécie.

Se bem que nós não somos fofos, gentis, legais ou quaisquer outros tipos de qualidades, nós temos falhas, pois ninguém é completamente bom ou mau e os seres humanos acreditam nos anjos como se fossemos perfeitos e é o oposto.

— Não sabia que era esse nível de crueldade.

— Mas é e eu tenho que fugir então, por favor, venha ao mundo humano comigo, afinal, você tem uma arma e eles podem morrer com ela!

O que eu deveria fazer? Será que eu devo protegê-lo acima de qualquer problema que eu tenha? Devo me colocar em primeiro lugar?

Tenho uma ideia do que podemos realizar enquanto juntos, espero que funcione.

— Vamos ao meu país e lá compramos mais armamento para defesa pessoal.

Tal olhar determinado mostra que o meu plano funcionará sem problema algum, isso acalma meu coração frágil.

— Quero os ver conseguirem nos vencer.

Concordei com um sorriso em meu rosto, logo chegava a hora que tanto esperávamos, mas que bela recordação terá em nossas mentes, só de imaginar o tanto de sangue que saíra dos seres me deixa aliviado e com sede desse líquido maravilhoso.

— Só não se esqueça de guardar as asas e a cauda, ou os humanos sentirão medo de nós.

Assim que chegamos guardamos o que nos faz parecer de outros planetas e sem notar nossos cabelos mudaram de cor, o meu para um branco forte e o dele para um roxo mais claro, além de pulseiras da mesma tonalidade.

Entramos em uma loja de venda do produto que precisávamos o quanto antes e não demorou muito para conseguirmos os objetos, bem melhor que a burocracia do meu mundo.

— Foi fácil, não?

— Pois é agora precisamos nos esconder em algum lugar, talvez nas florestas, você sabe caçar?

Quando respondeu de maneira positiva, percebi que era a hora de começarmos a nossa jornada humana, por mais que não seja humanizada por completo, é quase isso.

— É agora ou nunca.

Pouco depois vimos um animal passar com uma velocidade enorme, não sabíamos se estava fugindo de outra espécie ou se estava caçando então seguimos a fera até seu ponto de parada e era uma caça.

Durante dias era a mesma situação e como anjos e demônios não precisam comer, gostávamos apenas de observar toda aquela situação.

— Está tão chato aqui, não acha?

— Concordo, mas podemos encontrar um jeito de acabar com o tédio.

— Que tal sexo?

— Aceito.

Como ambos os seres não se apaixonam apenas fazemos sexo por diversão e tédio, mas claro que sentimos prazer durante o ato, só não conseguimos ter romântico igual à maioria dos humanos.

Deitei-o no chão e arranquei as suas roupas sem pensar duas vezes, nisso fiz a mesma coisa com as minhas e começamos o ato sexual.

Beijei seus lábios usando a língua junto, então desci até seu pescoço e dei mordisquei de maneira leve, causando um arrepio em seu corpo, além de roubar gemidos baixos com a pequena excitação.

Cheguei a seus mamilos e os chupei com algumas mordidas ao longo do ato, causando cócegas e prazer, nada mais satisfatório que conseguir vê-lo excitado por conta do meu esforço e da minha prática.

— Rússia... — Sua voz baixa falando meu nome em meio aos lindos gemidos me excitava ainda mais que o normal.

Com a língua e algumas mordidas leves, cheguei ao seu pênis, lambia e continuava com as ações suaves em seu membro, nisso os gemidos aumentavam de volume, causando um conforto ainda maior em mim.

— Ah! — Os suspiros combinados com a voz que saia era ótimo, uma música aos meus ouvidos.

Pouco depois envolvi meus lábios na região que eu apenas usava a língua, com todo o cuidado para não usar meus dentes, já que a nossa força é enorme e causaria uma dor horrível durante o sexo.

Logo a minha cabeça começou a ser empurrada por conta do prazer que sentia e não demorou muito para uma pulsação iniciar.

Uma pressão quando empurrava pela última vez era seguida do seu sêmen na minha boca, engoli sem pensar duas vezes, fazendo-o corar de um jeito fofo.

Os atos começaram a ser retribuídos ao meu corpo, sentia arrepios, excitação, prazer, assim como o fiz sentir antes.

— Lituânia! — Gritava seu nome pela imensa sensação boa que dominava cada ponto que ele chupava e mordia, sem contar a sua língua no meu pênis junto a sua boca, não conseguia mais pensar, minha mente está vazia.

Não passou muito tempo e vi-o engolir meu sêmen com uma expressão saborosa.

— Nós não temos lubrificante!

— Eu posso invocar objetos, fica calmo.

Alguns segundos depois aparecia um refil de lubrificante na minha mão, passei o liquido em meu ânus e no pênis dele, para garantir que não tenha problema momentos depois do sexo.

— Posso enfiar?

— Deve

A sensação de algo entrando em mim é incrível e prazerosa, ele me olhava para saber se eu sentia dor ou prazer, mas meus gemidos eram suficientes e eles dominavam quaisquer sons daquele local.

Os movimentos de vai e vem junto aos batimentos do meu coração e ao prazer criavam uma sensação ótima no meu corpo, até mais que as anteriores.

Com a velocidade aumentando meus gemidos aumentavam de volume e quantidade, sem contar nos suspiros e sons dele, era um momento maravilhoso entre nós.

As mordidas em meu pescoço enquanto penetrava me deixava quase no clímax, logo mais eu gozaria.

Pouco depois meu sêmen escorreu e o dele foi à minha boca, que momento incrível.

— Foi bom para você?

— E como foi eu adorei e queria mais, se possível.

Depois de várias rodadas, decidimos descansar um pouco e horas depois fomos atacados por ambos os lados, nisso pegamos as armas e atiramos em todos, claro que também recebemos tiros, mas nada se compara ao tanto que eles receberam.

— Ainda bem que nós vencemos.

— Sim, agora podemos viver em paz.

Colocamos em nossos corpos outras roupas e dormimos com a felicidade ao nosso lado.


End file.
